rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/Random stuff...
Random 1 The school dance was a glow, For those that wanted to go. They gotten dates, and friends to go, While I just sat back and watch the show. The dancing on the dancefloor, Was nothing like you've seen before. I was the only one, Who couldn't join the play. I have no date, I have no friends to join me on the dance. I'm just one of those girls, That would just watch and wonder why no one wants to join me, On that lovely night.... Random 2 Like floating on a cloud, the sky is not so crowed. Your hand is over mine; A soft, warming delight. The sun shines, forever to be thrilled. The dusk is coming, you feel chilled. Night is fully awak, There is no mistake! Your eyes say it all, Ties into me. No hate or disrespect; Like bait, you pull me in. Your sweet, calming smile. A kindness never to forget. Random 3 I'm the shadow on the wall, I'm the ghost only few could see, I am no blooming flower, I'm the glooming rose in the corner. Alone and cold, Fighting to protect my heart, I had long for a friend, And yet I had put too much trust in one, Watching my shattering red petals, Till they've fallen in pieces. The rain is my melody, The Darkness in the rooms are my friends, The light that once shine on me is fading. My hope was lost on that day, Till a new day rise, Risking my trust on that last friend I've been given, At my side, No red petals on the ground, A tiny ribbon around me. Now I'm just missing a piece of me, Far, far away in the storming clouds that day, Will I ever gain the love of my dreams? Random 4 The Red oak tree Sits in between Spring and fall. The red oak tree, oh so red as pink petals fall. The seasons so close, only the tree is the breaker. Soon spring will turn to summber, and fall will turn to winter- yet, the Red oak tree still stands Stands in between the line. The red oak tree, sits on top of the hill. The red oak tree, oh so red, yet so dull As winter's bitter breeze comes around, to claim your red leaves. Yet, the summber keeps you warm enough to live. Oh, the red oak tree, sits in between the line- of the seasons. Random 5 That shadowy man in your corner, He is your friend you say, He is your only one- Yet, he leaves. Your a robot, meant to play again and again, till you are disrepair, and rusted with in. "Who say they love thee?" No one did, infact- they all hate me... "Who say they hate thee?" They did, The countless of faces we walk by today, those lips spoke the words "I hate you..." Let your voice speak out, Let them hear all the pain they cause; Let them hear all the joys you plead, and to never cross your boarders again; Let them hear your finally breathe, and your finally beat; Let them know your dead inside; The whole world needs to know. Random 6... This cold walls... They are the only ones I know... Let's trap this being inside the these halls, of insaneity with not care at all. "Who loves me? Who really cares for me? Why am I such a burden...?" This are the very questions I ask myself... Who would love a useless, Worthless, boring thing like me...? Category:Blog posts